With the introduction of portable wireless devices that have substantial capabilities and are heavily used, more attention has been paid to the potential benefits provided by longer-lasting, more powerful and versatile batteries and battery assemblies. One approach to achieving such improved batteries and battery assemblies is to use multiple battery cells.